Order and Chaos: Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Aaron knelt in front of the man. He was tall and literally radiated status and power. Shadows covered his features so Aaron was unable to see how he looked like. The man chuckled. "Ah, perfect if I do say so myself." He put his hand over his heart and laughed maniacally. So he was not the most sane of people. Another man walked in, Aaron could make out the features of this man though. His hair was blond the same colour as his eyes. He was a man of short stature, but he was someone you would not want to mess with, like the man in front of him, he radiated power. "Hello Etheron." The man greeted the man in front of Aaron. "Hello Arceios." Aaron knew these were not their real names, however name they had adopted after their "ascendance". The man named Arceios noticed Aaron for the first time. "And who is this young man?" "Let's say....he's our newest 'ally'." Etheron air-qouted. "A demigod?" "No actually, he does have ichor in his veins though." "Speak sense Etheron." Etheron chuckled again. "He's a child of Echidna." "So his a monster?" Etheron waved a finger at Arceios, making a tsk tsk sound. "I'm not finished, be patient my brother." "I'm sorry. Please continue." A triumphant smile fixed on to Etheron's face. "He's also a child of a mortal man." A gasp of surprise escaped Arceios's mouth. "That means he a...half-monster?" "Yes." "How did you manage to pull that off?" "With difficultly of course." Etheron chuckled. "But the fact that monsters are becoming more and more stronger, more...'mortal' helped as well." Etheron bent down to one knee and put his finger on Aaron's chin, forcing Aaron to look at him. "Plus mist can make even Echidna the most desirable of women, it was just a simple feat after that." "To make sure that this boy had a human soul and not like those monsters who only disintegrated and reformed in tartatus....how long did it take to achieve that?" Arceios asked. "Surprisingly, once." Etheron grinned. "I was surprised myself, though this child did claw out of his mother's stomach, but she will reform." "Etheron!" A new voice bellowed. "Speaking of Mothers." Arceios groaned. "Etheron, my sons are dead! Again!" Ma Gasket's voice rang loud and clear as she stepped forward to look at Etheron. "They will reform won't they?" Etheron replied, obviously he had heard this argument several times already and was bored of it. "Why do you speak of death so lightly?! How about I teach you how serious death is?!" Ma Gasket raised her fist, and swung. Etheron raised his own hand and the cyclops's hand stopped suddenly. "Do not forget who I am, Cyclops. It would pay you to respect a higher power." Etheron said, sounding cold and nothing like the chuckling person he was earlier. Fear registered on Ma Gasket's face. "I'm sorry Etheron, I only attacked in anger. You should know how that feels right, being human?" "Unfortunately I do not, as you can see-" He flicked his wrist and the female cyclops was sent flying into the wall. "-I am not human." Etheron looked at Aaron. "Teach her some manners, would you kindly?" "Yes master." The voice that came from Aaron's mouth was purely human. He began walking to the fallen Cyclops. "Watch and learn Arceios." Etheron said, stopping beside his brother. "Watch I shall. I am interested to know what happens next." Arceios replied. Aaron felt his body get warmer, then pain, as if his skin was tearing and his bones was breaking. Then came the power, the strength that overcame any feelings of pain. His sight grew sharper as his pupils turned to slits. His body grew in size. As he walked, he felt the inside of his shoes then they grew until his shoes were ripped off and his taloned feet was barefoot. His nails turned to talons and scales replaced his skin. Finally he felt two objects protrude from his skull, two curved horns. He stood over the cyclops, if she was standing they would have been the same height. Ma Gasket was bleeding from a wound at the back of her head and her ankle was twisted at a weird angle. "Please..mercy." She begged. "My order were to kill you, and kill you I shall." His voice was no longer human, it was deep, metallic. The voice of a monster. He raised his clawed hand and brought it down, straight into her heart. She disintegrated in front of him. The sound of clapping followed. "Bravo, Bravo! Amazing performance Aryce!" Etheron had called him by his "monster" name. Aaron was merely a cover, human name. Aaron felt his body shrink back, his scales changed back to skin, his taloned feet back to toes. He was a boy again. "Isn't it amazing brother?!" Etheron laughed. "Yes he is." Arceios gave him a sly grin. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 6|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 16:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Chapter Page